1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an activation assembly, and more particularly to an activation assembly in a dehumidifier so that every time the dehumidifier is activated, water is automatically drained out of the dehumidifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional dehumidifier normally has a container removably received inside the dehumidifier to receive therein water from the operation of a compressor. After the container is full, the operator has to manually remove the container from the dehumidifier to resume the operation of the dehumidifier or the dehumidifier will automatically shut off due to a safety device mounted inside the dehumidifier. The manual removal of the container once the container is full of water is too time consuming and labor inefficient. Thus an improved dehumidifier is introduced to the market to obviate the aforementioned drawback. The improved dehumidifier has a hole defined therein for connection to a water hose such that the water from the operation of the compressor is able to be directed to the water hose and drained out of the dehumidifier, which does have the advantage to drain the water inside the dehumidifier. However, this kind of dehumidifier is costly because the manufacturer has to develop new molds to adapt to the provision of the water hose so that it is not economic to develop new molds just for the provision of the water hose and not very popular in the market.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved activation assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.